When You Smile
by BitterSweetNightmare
Summary: One thing that Jet knew better then anyone else was that one could find out who is their soul mate by waiting, until she or he was presented. Jet had thought it was Katara, but then when he saw Azula there were sparks... Jetzula


When You Smile

By: Me, BitterSweetNightmare

Valentine for: MysticGlitz and Silver-Eevee on deviantART

Pairing: Jetzula

Summary: Azula never smiles, but when she just Jet believes it is the most beautiful thing in the whole world.

Info: Its after the war and Jet is living with Zuko, Azula, Ursa, and Iroh. Jet and Zuko are friends.

Jet looked over to where Zuko was fixed on. Zuko was looking sadly at his sister as Ty Lee walked away with both guys on an arm. It happened again, the princesss heart was broken and shattered. Azula ranned past them with head down. Since the war was over, Azula started to get depressed a lot lately. Never did she cry in front of people. If she felt sad she would usally curl up into a tight ball and hug herself in a dark, emtey room. Now her mother was back and the sadness build up, until she had to cry and cry she did.

Ursa, Iroh, and Zuko were quite surprised by her. This was the child that was merciless, strong, scary, and many other adjectives that explain her character. But little do the know that all humens crave that one thing when they reached a certain age. To be love by another. Azula wanted to be held, touched, kissed, and cerished by a man. Little did people know that Azula could be sweet when presented a suitor or a member of the opposite sex. She could love another, but was never love by that person. Her own family saw her as a thing that must not be held or touch. Azula was dangerous, even the flames that she bore didnt want to be by her most of the time. The flames, oh how the flame of a candle can mock her with their laughter. Yet they were her only companion and warmth that was offered.

The ex-rebel turned to the other teen with sad eyes, "That the tenth time this week Zuk. I cant stand it no more to see a girl cry like that. Why does her friend do that to her?" Zuko turned his head to where Azula fleed, "Ty Lee can be selfish with attention, especially with boys. And she gets them away from Azula, by saying what she did in her past." Jet nodd and got up, "Where are you going." Jet looked down with one of his smirks that could melt any girl on the spot. It told Zuko a hidden passage of what he was about to do.

Jet was a crafty man. He could influence anyone to do anything. The ex-rebel could say words sweetly, flattering, and twist others words arond, no matter what the words were. He could trick people into doing what he said. Back to when he was eight and saw his parents burn infront of him and was captured a little while. Where he learn how to sugar coat words from the Fire Nation soldiers. It was his favorite trick to get a tease of the women who interested him. Since the day he met Princess Azula, he was instently attacted to her. For some reason he cared about the young women that was finally craving anothers attaction. To Jet it was time that he plucked the beauitful flower that was a weed to others. And show her that her soul mate was here. Soul mate would be something else that descibed the ex-rebel. He believed that he was Azulas soul mate since the moment he saw her.

One thing that Jet knew better then anyone else was that one could find out who is their soul mate by waiting, until she or he was presented. Jet had thought it was Katara, but then when he saw Azula there were sparks. There were dreams that came to him and speaked from the heart of his. It told him that Azula was the one, this was the girl that he would spend an eternity with.

Walking towards Ursas graden, Jet planned out he plan. It was time to let her know his feelings, but he couldnt pour them all out at once. It would take awhile, but Jet knew it was worth the wait of having her. When he round the coner his own heart broke at the sight of Azula crying into the water with the position of kneeling. "Princess Azula are you okay?" The said princess spanged up and kicked Jet, but missed. She didnt want anyone see her like this, especially Jet. For some reason she wanted to look her best for him and felt strange, yet good when he touched her. Azulas eyes were red and puffy and didnt want Jet to see her so weak and defenseless. Jet didnt cared about what she ever did and never shunned her. So it was inportant to keep him by her. It felt nice to hear his voice.

She through a punch, but he dodged. "Leave me alone!" was what she shouted, but it secretly said "stay and hold me." Jet was about to say something, but was almost kicked by Azula. "Get away!"

"Azula you and I both know that you dont want to be alone. Dont you ever get tired being depressed all the time?"

"That my business!" The princess shouted while throughing another punch. "Okay. But yknow your cute when you smile. Every since the day I met you, I made you smile and I would like to keep doing that." Azula stoped dead in her tracks and watched Jet walk away. Yep, all he needed to do was to let out some words from his heart to her and she would understand how he felt.

-----------------

That night Azula stared up at the stars, sighing peacefully. She layed back on Jets chest. Azula could go back to the way she was before, only sharing a smile and her loving side to Jet. The princess found her lover and was planning not to leave him for another. He was hers and would aways be. Jet also changed the way her family looked at her a little more, when they made to much noise of moaning and screaming. Even the flames that lit the candles around them stopped mocking and laughing. Instead they sighed at the lovely sight in front of them. Before Azula started to close her eyes she blew out the candles with one movement of her hand and snuggled up to her lover. Her last words that night were, "Jet do you believe that were soul mates." The other teen nodded, for the first time Jet had nothing to say. He used his crafty speech to get her in bed and showed her how much he loved her. But he could never say how much he loved and felt about them being soul mates. No words could express the way he felt about her and everything she does. From her firebending to the way she smiled at him. A smile that would never be for anyone else except for him.


End file.
